dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ziku
Ziku '(ジクー Jikū) is a robotic device created by Bulma which she gives to Tekka to help them out during the Timespace Tournament in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Ziku possesses an uncanny resemblance to a Nintendo 3DS XL, though it differs in that it has only has two buttons on both sides of it touch screen and a Capsule Corp. logo on the back of the top screen. Biography Ziku is a mecha created by Bulma to help out with the Timespace Tournament created by Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron. She gives Ziku to Tekka who uses its Time Space Radar to find teammates for the tournament. After Bulma tells Tekka to look for Trunks and Goten, Ziku uses its timespace radar to find them, however it mistakes ki signatures of Nappa and Raditz for Goten and Trunks, forcing Tekka to fight them. Eventually Goten and Trunks show up and save Tekka, who teams up with one of the boys to defeat Nappa and Raditz. After Nappa and Raditz are defeated and Tekka reports to Bulma that they found Trunks and Goten, Ziku detects Goku's Ki and directs them to an area near Goku's House. When they arrive at the location, Ziku informs them that Goku is in another dimension and teaches Tekka how to use Burst Ki to open a timespace hole. However it is Kid Goku that appears from the timespace hole. After Goten and Trunks introduce themselves (which Goku takes in his typical carefree manner), they find that Kid Goku was from the time period when he was still training under Kami. After Kid Goku joins their team and is introduced to Adult Bulma, Tekka's team is confronted by Nappa and Raditz who use the Fusion Dance they learned by Mimicry of Trunks and Goten to fuse into Natz, but are defeated by Gotenks, Kid Goku, and Tekka. Tekka's team then break through the Sky Barrier and after resting on King Kai's Planet, they travel to Satan City, where Ziku detects a timespace hole, which Tekka opens, causing Pan to appear and accidentally punch Kid Trunks. After introducing themselves to Pan, she decides to join Tekka's team. As they are about to leave, the Ginyu Force approaches them for help in breaking down the barrier over Frieza's Spaceship in exchange for teaching them Five-Way Fusion. After breaking down the barrier and informing Ginyu there was no one there, the Ginyu Force teach them the fusion technique as they had promised. Ziku then detects a powerful ki signature emanating from a timespace hole near Frieza's Spaceship. Tekka opens the hole unintentionally freeing the evil tyrant Frieza from Earth's Hell. Frieza orders the Ginyu Force to destroy Tekka's team, forcing them to fight against Captain Ginyu and the fused Ginyu Force members Gulce & Recurter. After defeating the Ginyu Force, the Ginyu Force retreats, leaving behind Frieza's Spaceship. While Tekka, Pan, Goten, and Goku break open the next Sky Barrier, Kid Trunks and Bulma turn Frieza's abandoned ship into a vehicle for Tekka's team to travel in. Techniques and Special Abilities *Hikou' - As it is a machine incapable of using ''ki, Ziku possesses the ability to levitate in the air via artificial means. *'Timespace Radar' - Ziku's primary function allows it to detect the ki of people who are nearby and display them on its radar screen which functions as both a world map and GPS inside the Timespace Rift. It can also detect the ki of people even if they are in another dimension. **'Dragon Radar' - In addition to detecting ki, Ziku can also detect the energy signature of Dragon Balls allowing it to function as a Dragon Radar. ***'Ziku-kan Radar' - Ziku can connect to other Ziku-kan (representing real world local wi-fi signals) allowing access to a timespace known as Ziku-ku-kan where Tekka's Team can encounter various random foes including scoutable characters or EX-Fusions. The radar has a charge for three visits which fills over time and is reduced to zero by Jaco when galactic time law is violated (whenever the 3DS time settings are altered or the game card is played in a different 3DS system) as punishment.The more Ziku-kans detected, the greater the chances of encountering star rifts which give Tekka's Team a chance to fight and/or recruit Dragon Ball characters or fight their EX-Fusions. Ziku-ku-kan is also where Ziku-kan Quests take place though they are accessed through multiplayer. *Additionally, Ziku possesses the ability to understand Saibamen vocalizations, allowing it to act as a translator for them. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Robots Category:Objects Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Support